From a Distance Your Choice is Simple
by plasticineking
Summary: After a meeting with his therapist, Will decides it's now or never. Will/Mac.
1. Let's Do It

**From a Distance Your  
Choice is Simple**

**Chapter 1 – Let's Do It.**

* * *

"_Brian's gone now, but you know not before leaving a little piece of advice." Will started, not giving a sign of telling the Doctor what said advice was. A moment passed before Jack spoke up._

"_Was it the advice itself or the fact that he was giving you any at all that's got you booking another session with me in one week?" He questioned, staying seated as Will got up and walked to the far window._

"_'Put Mac out of her misery.'" Will spoke, almost quietly, as he looked outside, "He told me to put her out of her misery. He then went on to inform me that she's under a delusion, his words, idea that I'll come back to her."_

"_Okay." Jack wrote something down on a piece of paper before addressing Will again, "What's troubling you about that? Is it the fact you can't put her out of her misery, or that she..." He was cut off._

"_Mackenzie is waiting."_

"_Maybe," He leant forward as Will moved around to sit down again, "But what is she waiting for?"_

"_A dramatic running into each other's arms it would seem." He huffed, rubbing a hand over his face._

"_Will, what is it you hope to achieve once you, if you, forgive Mackenzie?" Jack looked on as Will paused before speaking._

"_To move on." _

"_Onto what?" He shot back, instantly. There was no reply after a few moments, "You've been coming here on and off for weeks, and every meeting you mention Mackenzie. Every meeting is about trying to understand her, or knowing how to forgive her. What do you want to achieve? What do you want to move onto? You both function great as a team, you function well as friends, what do you want – because I think we both know, and I think Mackenzie does too. You want to be able to forgive Mackenzie, so you can be with Mackenzie. You've said, in passing – easily – that she was 'the one', you bought an engagement ring to prove a point to her and that's not a normal thing to do Will. You don't want to forgive Mackenzie to move on from her, you want to forgive her to move on **with** her. "_

"_No." Will said easily back, denial lacing his words._

"_You really believe that?"_

"_Yes," he answered easily again._

"_Okay, you may believe that, but do you **actually** think it's true?"_

* * *

Will had never made it any secret that he wishes Mackenzie hadn't told him that she cheated. It makes no sense because it also wishes she had told him straight away. He knows it's all illogical, because what he wishes most is that she didn't do it at all. He didn't have to sleep with an ex to realize he loved her, and that isn't even what bothered him most, what bothered him all along, was that he couldn't get over it. When he left, rather suddenly, from his appointment with Doctor Habib, it was due to the realization that the doctor was right. The same reason why he wishes she never told him she cheated, and wishes that she had told him sooner, and that she didn't do it at all, was so that he could still be with her.

As he walked into the office, the busy rush of people throwing a story together made it easy to slip in mostly unnoticed. His private office had a slight chill to it, yet he went and removed his jacket easily, walking to his desk and sitting down. He could hear her voice, calling over the murmurs of the news room office asking Jim if he's seen him. A few moments pass before he can see her peering into the glass of his office.

"I can see you," He spoke at her, inwardly smiling as she rolled her eyes. A moment later she walked in, the door falling shut behind her.

"I think we should give you a bell... Like a cat. Just... tie it around your neck so we know you're coming, because obviously having a big handsome bodyguard isn't enough," She shifted the file in her hand.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? I didn't creep, I strolled into the newsroom oddly enough the people we've got employed here were doing their job and not searching for me. I was way ahead of Lonny because he was talking to Sloan and it seemed rude to interrupt, since in all legal terms I was technically in a safe place. I don't need a bell, I'm not an animal so that collar idea can be removed from your brain." He replied leaning back and lifting his feet onto his desk.

"Arse. Anyway, I haven't looked at it, but Brian has sent over a preview of the piece that he's doing. It's in the file. The one I'm holding," She spoke calmly but the twitch in her body made it obvious she was everything but.

"Mac? The file?" He asked, reaching his hand out towards her. She reluctantly moved forward, the arm holding the file extended in front of her, before pulling back.

"It's just... what if it says _something_?"

"I'm hoping it'll say something, because a blank page is hardly a story."

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about. Brian... I don't think he can be trusted." She half whispered, clenching the file in her hand.

"Probably not, though it's all irrelevant because the story is written. The file, Mac?" She flopped it onto his desk before taking a seat opposite him. A few moments passed of him staring at her, when she finally spoke.

"Stop looking at me, Will. Read the damn file!" She half shouted, moving in her seat. He removed his feet of the desk, and leant forward.

"Have you ever heard of a site called, 'Help Me Rhonda'? I mean, probably not, it's a load of crap by a woman whose name I would bet on your pay, isn't even Rhonda. Anyway, there was a question on there about cheating. How a woman couldn't forgive her partner for financially cheating on her. Basically taking out accounts through her name, behind her back, and Rhonda," He snorted as he said her name, "Rhonda said something about cheating being something someone can't come back from. People don't change. Yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, now everyone was praising her and saying that her advice is great -"

"Will..." She interrupted before getting cut off again.

"-But I think it's bullshit. I know financial affairs are different to people because you're actually putting the person you love into danger that could actually ruin every aspect of their lives. I could write better advice than that. I can forgive you for the cheating." He finished suddenly, Mac looking surprisingly at him

"Where is this going?" She breathed out, quietly.

"I can forgive you for cheating on me. It turns out, I can't forgive you for betraying me. There's some psychology babble behind that, that I'm not saying that I 100% believe in, but it definitely has it's merits. I'm just saying... I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

"I'm sorry," She replied, getting ready to stand, "Look Will, I can do this for the rest of my life, and I probably will. I just... I don't want to. It has been four years, and I don't blame you for not forgiving me, I don't. But I am still stuck in that same place I was those years ago when we split up – in love with you, and hating myself. Four years, Will. In reality, normally, couples that have been apart this long don't even harbour those feelings. They don't. But we were different. I don't know how but..."

"I agree." He stood with her, "My therapist says a lot of things. He asked me the question 'What do I want to achieve once I've forgiven Mackenzie'? He then went babbled on about how I don't want to move on from you, but move on _with _you. And he's probably right."

"He is?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't act surprised, he also said that you probably know." He looked at her briefly, "I can trust you with the news, I can trust you as my work-partner, I can trust you being my friend but... We need to work on everything else."

"When you say work on... Are you saying that... You want to work on _us_?" She asked not meaning to stumble over her words. He didn't give her a reply, just a look that gave more of an answer than words. She smiled at him, unfazed when he didn't respond. "Okay, well, there's the file and... Charlie wants to see you about some meeting with Leona, which I probably should've mentioned first... Yes, so..." She trailed off, making to move for the door. He moved around with her opening the door as she went to exit.

"Dinner." He stated, quiet enough that if anyone was passing by they wouldn't hear.

"It's the largest meal of the day, comes after lunch...?" She looked at him, confusion on her face.

"No. You and me should go for it... tonight." He waved his hand around, almost dramatically, as if the conversation would be over faster if he did.

"Oh... Oh! Yes. That would... you mean a date?"

"No... yes, sort of... No. Yes." He finished lamely, before nodding and turning around, letting the door fall closed behind him.

"Your meeting with Charlie!" Her voice swam through to his office, cursing lightly, he picked up the file from Brian and walked out, nodding again to Mac as he moved passed her.

* * *

**A/N: Ah peas and rice, I love these two. I'm undecided if I want to write the dinner scene. I think I do. My only problem is I don't want to get into any plot-like situation (since I've got no idea what Brian wrote, I don't want to pretend I do...and with the final episode coming so soon I don't want to be completely off the bat)... So I probably wouldn't mention in detail what Brian wrote (unless I plan to make this a few chapters, then maybe I'll mention it _after _the season finale). Thank you for reading!**


	2. Can We Do It?

**From a Distance Your  
Choice is Simple**

**Chapter 2 – Can We Do It?**

* * *

Will's laughter was something that Mackenzie missed most when working with him again. When she first met Will, she knew he was smitten. It didn't happen often enough, so that when it did, she noticed it. He asked her out, she said no, and weeks went by before he asked her again, how could she turn him down again? They had their confrontations during their relationship, like everyone, but there was always an ease to it. As Mackenzie watched Will smile as he retold a story of their shared past, she couldn't help but think of how everything would be different this time. There would never be that ease they once shared, that ability to move past an argument easily because they just didn't want to argue. Mac couldn't help the feeling of dread that climbed her spin, but she kept her smile, as the story ended and let herself laugh.

"How did the meeting with Leona go?" Mac asked, before picking the last bit of potato from her plate and eating.

"No that wasn't today. We were talking strategies." He replied easily, taking a sip from his whiskey.

"Strategies? Why would you need any?"

"Because I'm sure she's going to fire me, and I don't like being unprepared."

"Wait, what?" She paused, pushing her plate away so she could lean her elbows on the table, "Is this because of the ratings?"

"No, the ratings are fine – you'd know if they weren't – Charlie thinks Leona knows something. I'm not sure what, I'm not sure... Well I'm pretty sure how -"

"Reese," She cut in.

"Yeah. But Charlie's sure that they have the information to sink me." Will finished, calmly.

"Well come on... We have to have a meeting with Hancock and go through those files again... I -"

"I just told you we have a strategy." Will cut through.

"No, you said you were discussing strategies... You actually have one though? Can I know?" She whispered as the waiter come over, taking their plates. As he left, Will leant on the table a bit closer.

"Right now Charlie is with Hancock, you and I have a meeting with some files tonight... For now, can we talk about something else?" He questioned, eyeing her.

"Of course..." She paused briefly, "So... what did the Brian file say?"

"Files can't speak." He answered smugly.

"Great. You're going to be stubborn on this Will?" He smiled very briefly before continuing.

"No. I haven't read it... Not yet." He stopped her from interrupting, "Look, Mac, anything he has in that file is going to be, it's not going to be the full story."

"So? It can prepare us." She shot back, "Will... I just..." She was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing, picking it up she saw the name 'Brian Brenner' on the caller-ID and half froze.

"Mac?"

"It's Brian," She almost laughed, "Speak of the devil."

"Mm," Will replied, leaning back in his chair, "Answer it." He half commanded. If it were any other situation, Mac would have, but it almost seemed like a test.

"I'm almost worried, if I answer you'll think _something _and if I don't answer you'll think I'm hiding something. You don't trust me..."

"On this subject? No. I'm still a little touchy about the whole cheating on my situation, God only knows why."

"Come on!" She huffed ignoring her phone altogether, "You should know I harbour no feelings for Brian. At all."

"How can I know that? How often does he ring you?"

"You're acting ridiculous. You know... Maybe it was a stupid idea to try this," her arms waved between them, "because you can't trust me over night and I think we'd need a miracle like that. Did it even occur to you that whatever is in the file -"

"Could be the reason he's calling? Of course. I know... Mac, I said work on this. Not 'magically pretend nothing happened', when it comes to you... _this_... rational thought is far from my mind."

"Oh." Mac shifted in her chair, "Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

The conversation swiftly changed to her father, as if the whole previous conversation was an acceptable way to move onto that topic. It was the first time, since she had been back that they had really spoken about him. She always loved that one thing about Will, was his genuine like of her father. It was something she admired, since Will's mother passed away before she met him, and his father... It was something she was always nervous of. She was painfully aware, also, that neither were mentioning what happened in the years they weren't together. Obviously much of a taboo subject.

Will was currently telling her a story of a day out he had with her father, one that she wasn't aware of, and she was painfully reminded of the biggest mistake she made. She once referred to him as perfect, and he was. Not because he didn't do anything that annoyed her, or that she agreed with everything that he _did _do, but more because there was an equal balance of everything. They liked enough of the same things that they could have conversation, but had enough differences so that they weren't too similar. The things that annoyed Mac about Will were some of the things that interested her most about him, they had different beliefs, different views on the world, but she always had a respect for his, and vise versa, what scared her now was that this time around, because of her mistake, they wouldn't have that balance any more. It was only when Mac felt his hand on her shoulder did she notice that he had stood, her coat on his arm, and ready to leave.

She stood with him, allowing his to help her put her coat on, ignoring the part of her that wanted to do it herself, and walked with him only remembering halfway to the exit she forgot her phone. As she got to her phone and turned, she noticed Will leaning on a pillar outside of the restaurant smoking a cigarette and couldn't help but selfishly wish that it would be just like before. Just so she wouldn't have the guilt that consumed her everything time she felt slightly happy. As she exited, she stood next to him in silence and waited as he finished his cigarette.

"I guess you don't hate the smell," He stated, before dropping the stubbed cigarette in a nearby trash can. She shook her head, buttoning her coat.

"Not any more," She half smiled as they walked down the street to Will's car, "I thought you had quit...a few years ago granted but..." He answered her with a shrug, but gave no verbal response.

"Will..." She stopped, near the car, but not quite there, "What are we doing?" She shook her head.

"Before you stopped we were walking, now I'm not sure." He replied, knowingly avoiding the topic of conversation.

"You know, I thought this would be different. I thought that... I thought that we would just fall into the ways things used to be but..."

"We're different now. There were four years we weren't together, and three years where I hadn't seen you. You're not stupid Mac, you know this would be different."

"I don't _want _it to be different." She felt like a stubborn child stomping her feet, but it was true, and they needed to talk about this now, not tomorrow, and not the day after – both would be too long.

"Yeah well, that's changed now. I meant what I told you earlier. I can't trust you yet, I'm working on it and I know you're suffering because of it, and we need to find a way to work around it."

"So the logical thing is to work on us while you work on yourself?" She questioned, shifting her feet.

"Maybe one will help the other."

"Like a theory to the practical."

"Exactly. The theory is worked out in private and the practical is happening right now, between us," He stepped towards her, "I... I know whatever this is may fucking suck, Mac. It may not even work. It's up to you to decide whether you want to try or not." There was a silence as his eyes searched hers, it was written everywhere that she wanted to say yes, but there was an inner battle that he knew so well.

"I don't know," She huffed out looked down as he brought his hands to rest on her shoulders.

"Look, Mac, come back with me tonight. We'll work on the files, we'll talk... We'll actually talk and not just about the past, we'll talk about everything..." There was a moment where he was sure that she'd say no, then her eyes met his as she looked back up.

"You sure you can handle staying up, Billy boy, you're not as young as you used to be," She half joked, a small smile on her lips matching his own.

"I do some of my best work in the middle of the night," He shot back. Ignoring her snort. He let go of her arms, letting one hand trail down to grab her own, before a car horn went from two cars down, startling them. Moments later Lonny exited the car walking their direction.

"You two only just convinced me not to come in there and sit with you, then you're standing in the middle of an open street making googly eyes at each other. Seriously? Come on!" He shot at them, bringing his hand to point back at the car. They moved passed him, Will's hand dropping from Mac's and gently placing it on her back.

"Sorry," Mac mumbled as she passed Lonny, stopping when his hand touched her shoulder.

"You sure I can't tempt you away?" His eyes flicking up to Will as he rolled his eyes, "I can take him."

"Thank you, Lonny maybe some other time?"

"I'll hold you to that." He got into the car, Mac getting into the back seat and Will in the front, "So the office for Mac, then home."

"Nope. Just home." Will replied, not bothering to look at Lonny.

"Seriously?" Lonny huffed, looking at Mac in the back, "The offer still stands." He spoke to her, his eyes widening.

"As does my answer, but thank you again." Mac smiled, gratefully.

"Crazy." He mumbled.

"Just drive, you can ease your bruised ego when you go home," Will interrupted before letting the smallest of smiles ghost his face.

* * *

**A/N: I'm filled with sadness as the finale airs tonight (well, for you lucky americans I've got to wait until tomorrow morning). I thankfully got this done before then, so it's something to pass over time until the finale. (I'm hoping we got more on the hancock situation, so I can put it in the next chapter). Thank you for reading, and those whom are following, or that have reviewed and everything, thank you!**


	3. You Want to Run

**A/N: I decided, after thinking of how this chapter would work, that I'll work into the storyline the voicemail and the article that Brian wrote. To give you some sign of timeline... In chapter 1, when episode 8 started it was the 27th of May, the friday afterwards when they went for the debate was June 3rd, so I'm going by the timelime that say Brian stays there until end of June, spent another week interviewing people _outside _of news night 2.0, and then spent two weeks finishing up I'm going to say 26th of July the article came out (because I couldn't see a date on the magazine, and not for lack of trying), and it falls in place with 8th of August being roughly two weeks... So basically, this story starts in and around the time where Brian was in his two weeks write up of the story.**

* * *

**From a Distance Your**

**Choice is Simple**

**Chapter 3 – You Want to Run.**

* * *

When Will bought his new apartment, one of his favourite things about it was it was nothing like the one he had sort of shared with Mackenzie during their two years together. It wasn't cosy, or warm, it had way too many windows that he knew when he started renting that they'd be the type of windows Mac would hate. He himself, loved his apartment, women were impressed by it, it let light in at the break of dawn, and he could watch over the city like he owned it. Yet, as he watched Mac shift uncomfortably on his couch knocking back the wine, flicking her eyes at the windows, he couldn't help but long to be anywhere else.

"You know, you couldn't walk around here naked if you wanted," She started, whilst looking at the windows.

"I..."

"I'm not saying you do, I'm saying... that option is completely taken away from you. In a normal home, you've the option to close the blinds, shut the curtains, and if you so wish, strip completely naked and walk from living room to bedroom naked," She finished turning to him, ignoring his half smile.

"What if I wanted to be daring, they're partly blacked out?" He questioned grinning.

"Well, see, that's just it... It wouldn't surprise me the one moment you decide to throw caution to the wind and run free, a photographer disguised as a window cleaner will catch you and well we all know where it'll end up."

"You seem very passionate about this?"

"When I was embedded, and I showered – when I could – I had a time limit from when I was showering to when I could dress, and there was never a moment where I could have the option to just _not _dress." She took a breath, smiling, "I spent the first week back abusing that privilege."

She picked a file from the coffee table and flicked through it. A spark of pride filled her as she thought of how well Jim handled all this.

"How was it out there?" Will's voice seemed quiet as he asked, and she placed the file down between them, shifted to face him sideways on.

"Never boring," She paused, "It was like a constant adrenaline rush, even days when we weren't reporting we were reporting, we were scared and excited and..." She shook her head.

"Charlie said you'd been to a lot of funerals..." The was a unasked question in his voice.

"Yeah... Daniel, he was the camera man, amazing and wonderful... He was doing some freelance filming, trying to catch something whilst the rest of us were eating... He was only gone five minutes... Someone in a car knocked his body into a wall. On purpose. I can remember..." She smiled sadly, "I would die for the guys I was embedded with. I'd jump in front of a bullet or a knife to safe any of them, and I did..." she trailed off.

"The protest."

"I love Jim," She stated and ignored Will's expression, "I not only taught him how to do what he's doing, he's my... he's my best friend and that was established way before the protest, so when I saw some crazy man coming towards him, my first instinct was to make sure Jim was not in the way. And a few months later he got shot in the arse for me... I wouldn't trade in the time I spent there, for anything, _except _the lives lost whilst I was there."

Will looked at her face as she said the last part, and he couldn't help but be filled with a sadness for her, along with admiration.

"Now can we please get back to the topic of you streaking around your apartment?" She joked, trying to smile.

* * *

A few hours passed as they shared conversation about the files in front of them, and nothing really personal. It was hitting three a.m and neither felt tired. Mac got up and stretched her legs before walking over to Will's balcony entrance, opening up and stepping outside without a word. It was a few minutes before Will followed, two glasses of wine in his hands.

"You must get a real ego boost when you come out here, you're like Lord of the manner." She didn't turn to him, just allowing the cold evening air to wash over her.

"Come sit with me," He half commanded, sitting on the little table and chairs that were in the corner. It was a few moments before she sighed quietly and came to sit by him.

"Are you worried about Brian?" She asked, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"As a person, no..." He paused.

"Did you read the file?" She asked after a moment when he didn't carry on talking.

"'The Greater Fool'." He stated.

"What?"

"It was one piece of paper, with the words written on it, that's all. 'The Greater Fool'." He frowned.

"Oh..." Her face mirrored his own. "That could mean anything..."

"Mm," He took a big gulp of his wine and sighed, "I don't want to talk about Brian."

"I didn't want to see him every day around the office but..." She frowned squeezing her eyes shut, "I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about him either." There was an awkward pause as Mac glanced over to Will.

"I'm not really sure what I _do_ want to talk about." He shrugged.

"This bodes well for our future." Mac smiled at him, he let out a puff of air, her smile falling.

"There's so many things we _need _to talk about," he picked up his wine glass taking a slight sip, as she nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to start now?"

"No."

"Me neither." She turned her body to face the city of New York more, sighing to herself.

* * *

A lot of time passed, as they sat in silence, enjoying the presence of each other. It was over an hour before Mac longed to be inside and she excused herself, asking if he was joining her – to which he declined.

"I'm going to Lord over my city for a little longer," He replied, pointing out into the distance.

"...Okay," She smiled before walking inside.

Mac looked around and realized that she was standing in Will's apartment alone, and she suddenly felt very awkward. This was the place where he brought the women he dated, this was the place that he got during his time hating her, it made her feel queasy. Picking up her phone and some files she decided that she could, and should, go home. Grabbing her coat she turned to go to the balcony to tell Will she was leaving when he walked in.

"What I don't understand is why you agreed to dinner?" He started, bringing in the glasses and looking as though he finally said what he wanted to say.

"Because I wanted to? Will... I've got to go," She answered with slight panic in her voice walking backwards towards the elevator door.

"Okay, but why did you agree to dinner when you didn't answer the voic...Wait, you're leaving?" He spoke with a fast edge to his voice, his eyebrows raised.

"I've got to, I'm tired and I feel kind of sick and..." She was close to exiting now and she waved, "See you tomorrow!" She pressed the button.

"Mac, wait!" Will moved to the elevator, half groaning as she entered and pressed the button down, "Why didn't you answer the," the doors shut as he spoke the last part quietly anyway, "voicemail?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's needed to get this moving beyond the point of the season... Happy reading guys!**


End file.
